pikminideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pik-World
This article is from the game Pik-World No matter how you look at it, building a zoo with little to no supplies is a truly daunting task. Pik-World essentially has only a few requirements that you must meet to complete the zoo but lots of room for perfectionists. You must construct each of the required buildings and also must find the nine letters of the Pik-World sign as well as the sign to mount it on. These are the only requirements. Other things you can do from then on is try to capture every last creature in the game as well as build a cage for each. For those fung-shui enthusiasts, designing the cages can be great fun. Placing the greenery and rocks and sending in the creatures to see how they like it. The cage for the Pikmin exhibit is the pride and joy of the park and you have absolute creativity. You can make it a very natural region like the wild Pikmin, or you can send them in a technological direction, building huts for them instead of onions and whatnot. Why would you want to do so much in your Pik-World, well one of the many online multiplayer features of the game is the ability to send your park onto the internet once you have finished it. Will you be praised for your creativity or massive creature collection. Will you grow in popularity until everyone who plays the game goes to your park to see how perfection looks? Pik-World is where your adventuring for supplies and creativity must be in perfect balance to make the best park you can. Cages and Exhibits All of the creatures you capture can be put in a cage or exhibit in your park, as long as you have the materials to build it. The cages and exhibits can be customized in several ways, such as adding a pik-pik carrot vending machine so customers can throw them to the creatures inside. Larger creatures and creatures that need more space require larger cages. Creatures that can be safely put in cages together each need a separate amount of space. Some creatures need special cages, like the Breadbug, which needs an large underground area as well as an above-ground area to roam, the Volatile Dweevil, which needs a two-way mirror for the walls of its cage, and the Man-at-Legs, which needs an overhead observation area. Buildings There are several buildings to add into your park, but you must have the blueprints for each building before you can build it. Required Buildings These buildings are required to complete the game. Ticket Booth-The booths where they sells tickets to enter Pik-World. One ticket booth outside the entrance is required. Bathrooms-Three bathrooms are required. Food Building-These include buildings like restaurants, food booths, vending machines, etc. Three food buildings are required. Visitor's Center-One Visitor's center is required. Hotel-One of these is required. More can be built to increase the maximum number of Hocotatians aloud into Pik-World. Other Buildings There are plenty of other fun buildings to put in your park. The buildings listed below are available immediately after starting the game. Movie Theater-This provides great entertainment for guests. Exclusive Feature Building-This building features the creature of your choosing. Add-ons, Styles, and Accessories The blueprints for several add-ons, styles, and accessories for your cages, exhibits, buildings and various other parts of your park will be unlocked as you play. Category:Pik-World